


aftermath: part one

by lilcoyotepupcutie



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3458645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilcoyotepupcutie/pseuds/lilcoyotepupcutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye drabbe, post-2x10.</p>
            </blockquote>





	aftermath: part one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [igrockspock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igrockspock/gifts).



> Hello! I hope you like this ridiculous attempt at writing.

Once she’d been on the outside looking in.

Superheroes were the things of legends, and they were _real_. All the government conspiracy theories she’d chased down for years? Real. There were people behind the scenes, running the show so that no one knew about what went on in the world. There were people with powers and aliens weren’t the things of stories any longer. Anything was possible.

Skye idolized them, though she’d never admit it. Meeting Mike had been one of the hugest moments of her life back then – he was an honest-to-goodness hero, saving people just like the others did. She had wanted to be part of that life. She’d wanted to help keep them away from the men in black suits who always locked away people with powers.

Except, of course, those men in black suits had become her family.

She’d still looked to heroes then. Sometimes they were people that she met along the way, the ones with newly discovered powers. Sometimes she’d dream of meeting the heroes who’d made their mark on the world; Steve Rogers, Tony Stark, or even Peter Parker. Skye had wondered what it was like to command that much respect, and to hold that much power.

Now she knew.

She woke in a padded room to machines softly bleeping, chirping, and humming in the background. Those machines were there to protect _her_ , people said. It was to monitor her vitals to watch for any problems. All everyone wanted was to keep Skye safe and comfortable. Funny, she thought, how none of them wanted to come near her. Instead they reassured her from the other side of a glass wall.

Being a hero meant having powers, and having powers meant she was a freak. There wasn’t any glory in it, and there weren’t any people there telling her about all the good things she’d do. There was a thick pane of glass between her and the world now, there to stay until someone deemed her ‘safe.’ She was more useless to the world now than she had been when she’d first joined S.H.I.E.L.D..

Being a hero wasn’t worth it anymore.

 

 


End file.
